


Reality Intercepts

by Fazbae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Black Mirror themes, Blood, F/M, Gen, It's the Kid Pirates, Memory Loss, Modern!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, There will be violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: "Why do you have to interrogate me every single day?” your scrubbing slowed down a notch. Killer was quiet for a moment before he answered.“You remembered something today.” he voiced. You stopped your scrubbing and stared at the wooden floor. “You looked scared.” he continued “Makes me wonder if you're actually a marine who stumbled onto a pirate ship.”The world around you was confusing, the pirates and marine even more so. You felt out of place, like you didn't belong there, but the thought of home scared you more than you could understand.Inspired by AbyssCronica's work "Captive"





	Reality Intercepts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637639) by [AbyssCronica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica). 



> Warning: dark themes ahead
> 
> Inspired partly by AbyssCronica's work "Captive" and partly by Black Mirror. This strayed a looong way from the original idea I had lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Who are you?”_

_“I am (Y/N).”_

_“Good.” the man leaned in closer. “Now, what are you?”_

“Girl, get up.” you were awoken with a gasp and a weightlessness before you crashed down on the floor. For a moment you couldn't move, mind still in shambles over what was real and what was a dream. Once the pain in your arms, chest and knees started to kick in, you quickly stood up and glared at the masked man. 

Killer, the firstmate of the Kid Pirates started right back at you (at least it seemed like it, you could never really tell with the mask), arms crossed and not affected by your dirty look.

“A normal person would just bang some pots together to startle others awake.” you huffed quietly, slaping the swinging hammock you had been sleeping in.

“Kitchen, before Kid wakes up.” Killer simply ordered at you before he turned around and left. With two steps he had already left the small room and turned down the hall towards the deck. Your room was only a small storage, one that you were grateful for for having, even if it gave you a small case of claustrophobia. It was better then sleeping with a bunch of dirty pirates who didn't care about your personal space.

Or sleeping next to the captain.

You'd rather drown.

Changing your shirt into the only other one you owned -one that wasn't even really yours, more like a donation from a crewmember- and brushed your fingers through your hair before you headed out of the small closet, closing the door behind you.

Walking down the hall towards the kitchen to start on breakfast, you tough back to the dream you had. It was the exact same one you've been having ever since you landed on this dreaded ship. That man, with his pure black suit and tie, glasses fit for a serial killer and eyes of an eerie blue colour. You couldn't figure out who that man was. Who you were. All you know about yourself is that you're name is (Y/N), you're roughly 20 years old, no more than 29 for sure, and that there was an unexplained, disfigured square pattern tattooed onto your throat. 

A small voice in the back of your head wanted to call the tattoo a QR Code, but you couldn't really grasp what it's purpose was. Every time you thought about the tattoo you would be filled with dread and paranoia of being watched. Tracked.

Entering the kitchen, you headed straight for the stove where a big pot stood ready for use. Opening the cabin door to the left, you began pulling out what you needed to make a big breakfast for a crew of hungry pirates.

The Kid Pirates were a rowdy type. If they weren't fighting other crews or marines, they would opt to fight each other instead. If Killer or the Captain disapproved of the fighting, they would turn to drinking. 

And once they were drunk, they didn't shy away from comments. Not that they ever did, but there was a certain tone in a drunk man's voice that sent unpleasant chills down your back. They were unpredictable once drunk, demanding and not scared of taking or saying what they want.

You were usually a good target.

No, no more of that pity party. You focus on the food. Porridge, but what to make with it?

The Captain would surely not appreciate just bland porridge.

Eustass Captain Kid scared you most of the crew. Not only was he in charge of what would happen to you, but he was also deadly strong, with magnetic powers and a short fuse. One wrong look could send him into a fit of anger. 

You looked down at your arm, uncovered due to the short sleeves of the shirt. Purple and blue marks covered your skin. More were hidden away under the shirt, your stomach would ache simply for thinking about the kicks you had been delivered.

You wanted to escape this hell hole, go somewhere safe, somewhere far away from this crew. But where could you go? You had no memory, and everything around here just felt... _wrong_. Everything from the fish in the ocean, to the clothing of the people and the currency. Not to even mention the snail phones. You felt out of place.

And you didn't know who was good and who was bad. Who would help you and who would use you. From what you had seen and read in the news paper, the government and marines couldn't be trusted, not to even mention that pirates were pirates. That left the normal people, the civilians. But what could they do for you, when Eustass Captain Kid wanted to hunt you down for running away? 

Several times you had played with the idea of simply jumping overboard, let the ocean have you. But then a wave of cold fear would set in your chest. You didn't want to die. Not to mention there was always people holding watch in the night, they would see, jump in after you and drag you to the captain. During the day it was even harder to do anything with stealth.

Lazy steps of the crew got closer to the mess hall, all of them dragging themselves there, barely awake. You turned off the stove and placed the pot of porridge on the serving table, going back into the kitchen and bringing out bowls of different fruit and berries, as well as bread and anything the crew might want to put on it. Once the crew got into the mess hall, you finished up by placing drinks on the tables.

“Morning girlie.” some of the pirates muttered, and you greeted them back. During the morning they were the most polite, too tired to start fights or focus on anything but the food.

Soon after Killer strode in, Wire and Heat close behind. Wire was a tall man who had to duck to get in through the doorway, but he had an certain intelligence to him, always calm and collected. You could actually hold pleasant conversations with him. Heat was a man of few words. At first you had assumed the zomibe-like man was mute, but he surprised you one day by thanking you for the food. Other than that, you've only herd him speak a handful of words. 

Killer, the first mate, while a serious guy also had a certain wit about him. You did get annoyed, as he preferred to wake you up in unpleasant ways and was maybe a bit too straight spoken. He didn't shy away with his words, and always spoke what was on his mind. That included comments such as “you smell like a sewer today” and “if you weren't such a mystery, you're body would have been disposed of long time ago”. 

He was also the only one who seemed to be able to talk back to the captain and get away with it. He had even saved your skin a couple of times when the red head got a bit too carried away.

_“Does this make us best friends?” you wheezed at Killer from your spot on the deck, your neck bruised from the captains tight grip and butt sore from your ungraceful landing once he dropped you._

_“No, but keep dreaming. My ego grows from your dependence of me.”_

No, he certainly wasn't your best friend, but he was the closest you could get, with the constant teasing and sarcastic jokes. He -like Wire- was great at holding conversations, as soon as he was done giving you chores and laughing at your expense.

Once the trio had grabbed their food and sat down, Kid's heavy footsteps carried him into the mess hall. You forced your muscles to stay relaxed and not show him how scared me made you. Kid didn't discriminate, he'd be down to fight any men and women alike and go all out. Hell, he'd probably fight a child! You learned the hard way.

You noted how Killer's head turned enough to stare at you for a moment, probably analysing how you were reacting, and you knew he could read you like an open book. His head then shifted towards the door, where Kid emerged.

“Morning Kid.” Killer greeted before he turned back to his food. You noted how he pulled out a straw and placed it in the bowl of porridge. Kid merely brunted in acknowledge, obviously not in a very social mood yet. He walked through the hall and grabbed himself some food, his sharp golden eyes flickered to you for a moment before he turned to join Killer, Heat and Wire.

Once the Captain had sat down, only then did you dare to serve food for yourself.

Order, know your place, don't stray from the system.

You stayed in the kitchen as you ate, preferring solitude over the pirates that seemed to enjoy tormenting you at every turn. There was less of a risk of angering someone.

Once your bowl was empty, you sat quietly, staring down at the table deep in thought. You counted the information you knew.

Your name was (Y/N). Your age is somewhere in the twenties. You're on a pirate ship, in a place called New World. There is a man in your dreams. He scared you more than Kid did. He controls. He decides.

You are wrong

You are wrong

You are wrong

You are

“Let's go (Y/N).” Killers voice brought you out of your own mind. Lifting your head, you looked at the man, he was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and mask concealing anything he might have felt at the moment. You sighed, knowing there was no way around it, and stood up to leave the kitchen.

Someone else would start on the dishes, they always did.

Killer lead you along the halls which you had memorized by now. This routine was getting old, but you didn't dare to oppose against Kid. Killer pushed open a familiar door, and stepped inside, you following close behind. Once you entered, the door was closed.

Kid was seated in his usual seat, arms crossed and legs spread. Heat and Wire were standing close by, like the always did, and Killer joined them in the back of the door.

You called the room Kid's Workshop. It was the best way to describe it. Scrap metal and tools were littered around the room, and a workbench was overflowing with designs and in-progress inventions.

Without an order, you sat down on the chair placed right in front of Kid, placing your hands in your lap and waited for him to speak.

“Are you going to tell us anything today?” Kid gruff voice broke the silence after a while. You couldn't answer. “Who are you?”

“I'm (Y/N).” you answered, like you did everyday. As you looked at Kid, for a moment his face flickered into that man, before it turned back to the rightful person. It made you wonder if this was real at all, or if you were actually with him.

“No.” Kid voiced “Who. Are. You?”

 _“No one.”_ your voice echoed in your head. You pushed it away and told Kid your name again.

“Where are you from?” Kid changed the question with an annoyed look on his face.

“I do not know.” you answered honestly. Kid didn't look to pleased and was about to repeat the question with more force when Killer cut in.

“How did you end up on the ship?”

“I do not know.”

“What are you?” Kid's patience was growing thin, and a new question surfaced, one that he hadn't asked in the interigations before.

_“What are you?” the man asked smoothly, it was too smooth, unnatural. The room was completely white, all the way to the chairs you and the man was sitting on, facing each other. There was a pressure on your wrists, restrains, holding them down to the armrest. You couldn't see a door, and you couldn't move your head to look around. It was stuck, held steady, trapping you._

_The man was dressed in all black. From pants, to dress shirt, to shoes and tie. It was unnerving. He didn't even have hair to give some colour to his look, as he was shaved until his head shined in the too bright lights._

_“What are you?” the man repeated, voice steady, no emotion._

_“I'm not...” your voice quivered._

_“What are you?”_

_“I'm not...” you choked on your words. Your eyes stung, and soon the man's face turned blurry. He leaned forwards, elbows on knees._

_“What are you?”_

_“A malfunction.”_

“I am human.” you answered Kid's question. You noted he was as blurry as the man had been. Your chest hurt, your throat felt like it was shrinking. Blinking your eyes once, the tears fell to your cheeks where you let them slowly run along your skin.

Kid's no existing eyebrow raised. You had never cried during the interrogations before, and he hadn't expected you to become so emotional from such a question.

“Human?” Killers voice spoke up, confused. It was particular answer. He had expected 'marine' or 'a fisherman's daughter', but human seemed like an odd answer. Like a reassurance to oneself.

You looked over at Killer, but your face didn't give away any answer to why you could reply with such a thing. 

“You just remembered something, didn't you?” Wire spoke. Heat looked at his crew mate for a second before he turned to look at you again. 

“What did you remember?” Kid asked, leaning forwards, eager to finally get some answer to this mystery.

“I...” you began but your voice faded away.

_“Who am I?” the man asked you as he stood up from his chair and straighten out his suit._

_You didn't answer._

_“Good.”_

Kid let out a noise very similar to an animal growling as he stood up, ready to demand answers more forcefully. “If you're not going to give us any explanation to your sudden appearance, we might as well just kill you.” Kid spoke as he gripped your already bruised arm and hoisted you up to your feet. You bit your lip to keep from crying out in pain, but a small whimper escaped you non the less. 

“The deck could use a scrubbing.” Killer spoke up behind Kid. The captain stilled, thinking for a moment and then let go of you. He huffed out an “I suppose so” and marched towards the door.

“Keep an eye on her Killer.” the captain ordered before he left.

 

Scrubbing the deck was a choir you actually appreciated to a certain degree. While your knees would ache, and your back would beg you to take a rest, the rest of the crew would leave you to your work, and you'd be able to keep away from Kid.

“Thank you.” you spoke quietly after washing the deck for a good thirty minutes. Killer turned his head towards you from his spot on the railing where he had been watching the sea. “I'm sure he would have thrown me into the sea this time.” you continued.

“He's short tempered.” Killer explained “But I for one really want to solve this mystery.”

“I don't know how I got here.” you defended yourself.

“I know.”

“Then why do you have to interrogate me every single day?” your scrubbing slowed down a notch. Killer was quiet for a moment before he answered.

“You remembered something today.” he voiced. You stopped your scrubbing and stared at the wooden floor. “You looked scared.” he continued “Makes me wonder if you're actually a marine who stumbled onto a pirate ship.” your head snapped to Killer, glaring at him. 

“I am not a marine.” you defended yourself.

“I thought you didn't remember anything about yourself.” Killer points out. He was being a smart-ass. 

“I don't. “ your voice way quieter again “But I'm not a marine. It sounds... Wrong.” In your time with the Kid pirates you had seen the true face of the marines and the world government. It sets chills in your spine.

It was familiar.

But not familiar enough.

“You don't dare to tell Kid anything.” Killer pointed out. “But he's not here now.”

You looked around the deck. A few crew members were shuffling around or dozing off. Killer was the only one close enough to hear you, and Kid was nowhere to be seen. You could only guess that he was playing around in his workshop, like he usually did on quiet days.

“I don't understand.” you spoke, not looking at Killer. “I keep having the same dream, over and over. It explains nothing and only makes me more confused.” you continued scrubbing the deck. 

“A dream about what?”

_“Who am I?”_

_You didn't answer_

_“Good.”_

“I-I don't...” you stuttered out, nervously pressing the brush harder against the wood. “He...” you throat felt too tight, like it was physically restricting you from speaking. 

A part of your brain was telling you you could say it, the man couldn't hear you since he wasn't present. But that small voice in the back of your mind screamed. It knows best.

_He'll hear._

_He'll know._

_“Do we need to schedule another therapy session?”_

“A dream about... Home?” you didn't sound conviced of your own words.

“And?” Killer pushed on.

_“Obey, and you'll get better.”_

“And a man.” you voice shrunk and your hands shook.

_“If you don't...”_

“Who's not...”

_“We will keep going, until you do.”_

You let go of the brush and clasped your hands together, trying to get them to stop shaking. You didn't know who this man was, or what he did to you, but the thought of him triggered a reaction from your body.

Killer didn't move from his spot, nor did he say anything. He simply observed you as you sat on your knees, trying to force the shaking to stop. You didn't expect him to do anything, you didn't want him to either.

“You better finish washing the deck.” you appreciated that he dropped the subject, and got back to your task. Several minutes passed until your hands stopped shaking. You had no doubt Killer would update to his captain about your confession, but you preferred him being the one telling Kid instead of you.

 

A couple of days passed but you weren't called to an interrogation. While it surprised you, you also appreciated it. Killer stayed with you through the days, whether it was just lazing around nor speaking or doing chores and keeping a conversation going.

For a moment, you felt wanted.

 

The joy ended too quickly when there was another interrogation, like every other day, it was held after breakfast in Kid's workshop with Killer, Heat and Wire present along with the captain. Kid's questions had shifted.

“Who is the man in you dreams?”

Your hands gripping onto each other for some comfort. The man's voice echoed in your head. Your mind was telling you to not tell anything, that you weren't allowed to say anything about the man, he was not supposed to exist.

You said nothing.

“Is the man a marine?” Kid continued. You didn't answer, just started at him with what you hoped was a blank face. Kid already knew you feared him, but you wanted to at least have some courage and not break down in front of him.

“You mute now?” Kid scoffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Not even a 'I do not know'?”

_“We know when you lie. And I strongly advice against it.”_

“The man is not a marine.” you finally spoke quietly.

“A World Government agent then?” Kid asked. "Do you work with him?”

No, that didn't sound right. You most certainly didn't work with him willingly at least. He was controlling, he owned you in some way or another, pulling strings that you would resist only to yield shortly after. Kid seemed to be able to read your emotions as openly as Killer, as he nodded his head in understanding.

For a moment, it felt like there was a truce between the two of you.

“Tell me about this man.” Kid ordered, and your hands started shaking as on command.

“I can't.” you quickly answered. Your eyes were wide in fear.

“Why?” Kid spat, and you could hear Killer speak up his name to tell Kid to calm down, which seemed to work.

“I don't remember him.” half lie, you didn't remember who he was, or what he did. But you knew something, and that something scared you to the point where you didn't want to explore more. Kid didn't seem convinced.

“Tell us what you do remember.” there was an edge in his voice that told you that not even Killer would be able to save you this time. It was either to tell or be thrown into the ocean.

“I can't...” your voice whimpered “He'll know. He's always listening, he always hears.” your fingernails were digging themselves into your skin in a desperate way to keep yourself present. “I'm not allowed to speak of him, I'm not allowed...” there was a feeling of sparks in your throat and your mind screamed at you to stop talking. “He'll hurt—”

Your sentence was cut off as your neck burned, which was quickly followed by a shock that spread through every muscle in your body. Your body seized up, shaking like you were being electrocuted and god it hurt so bad. Your body was screaming from pain, begging to stop but you couldn't speak, not even scream.

Kid shot up from his chair, hand sparking and ready to attack whatever enemy could have snook up on them. Wire and Heat followed his lead, preparing themselves. Killer however, hurriedly made his way closer to you.

“The mark.” he quickly spoke, pulling you off the chair and laying you down on the floor, him kneeling next to you. The others looked at the mark on your neck, seeing it lit up in an angry reddish orange colour. “We need to get something between her teeth.” Kid quickly threw him a leather notebook, and Killer forced your jaw open to get it into your mouth.

“Her skin.” Heat spoke up what you could have guess was the first time this week. He crotched down on the other side of you, tracing a cold hand along the veins on your jaw and neck.

“It looks like roots.” any other day you might have appreciated Wire poetic point of view. Your veins were on fire, and everyone else could see them bludging out in dark colours, as Wire said, like roots under your skin.

“Hey girlie, don't pass out.” Kid spoke, noting your eyes rolling back. You could barely hear him over the screaming inside your head, and it didn't take more than a few seconds until you let the darkness wash over you.

 

When you woke up again you were surprised to find yourself in the infirmary. The ship shook from the ocean waves, but you didn't take it as a sigh that you had been gone for long. The New World's weather could change in seconds.

Above you, you could hear the crew yelling at each other, you couldn't make out what they were saying, but from the few weeks you've spent on the ship, it sounded like they were preparing for battle. Then again, it could just be them doing their best to control the ship in such a weather.

You lay on the uncomfortable bed for a while trying to control your breathing. You body was sore in a familiar kind of way that made you want to weep. You felt cold.

“You're awake.” Killer's voice spoke up and you turned your head towards the door. He stood there watching you, his arms crossed and clothes wet from what you could guess was a rainstorm outside.

“I am. How long was I unconscious?” your voice was a bit rough, like you had use it too much. There was a burn in your throat that probably was from the burning mark tattooed onto your throat.

“A couple of hours.” Killer answered. “There's a ship heading our way, we'll fight any minute now. You have to stay down here and if it comes to it, hide.”

“Didn't know you cared so much.” you huffed with some humour and you could head Killer chuckle slightly.

“Don't let it get to your head.” he turned to leave, but you called out his name to stop him.

“Don't die. You're actually quite pleasant company.” Killer didn't answer verbally, but he nodded his head once and then left.

You decided to get up from the bed, holding on to it for a while to make sure you weren't dizzy. Once assured, you began tidying up the room. You needed to occupy yourself to keep your fear at bay. Battles terrified you, since you knew they could mean the end of you. You made the bed and cleared out medicine that was on the tables and placing them into the cabins where they belonged. 

Once done, you looked around you and noted that the place seemed like it hadn't been touched in some days. You also noted that there was no where to hide. The surgery table and bed both redeemed useless for hiding spots, and the cabins were too small to fit into.

By the time you realized this, you could already hear the first canon firing.

Killer told you not to leave, and frankly, you didn't want to risk getting in the crossfire, so you stayed put, hoping no one would walk in. The Kid pirates were strong, scary so. You had seen them in battle before and the sight was gruesome. You doubted the other ship stood a chance against them. 

Soon enough, a full blown battle began above you. You could hear canons and gun fire, swords clashing and screams of those who lost their limbs and lives. It was unsettling, sounds you weren't used to hearing were now echoing all around you. Just knowing that people were dropping dead all around you was terrifying. You decided to sit down in the corner, as far away from the door as possible, and cover your ears in hopes to block out the sound.

It didn't work.

After a while, you noticed that it was getting quieter. The battle was ending, one side was beating the other, and you hoped the Kid pirates were victorious.

You were proven wrong when the door slammed open and a stranger walked in.

“Well hello.” a smirk crept onto his face once he spotted you. You scrambled up to your feet and rushed to the operation table where you grabbed onto a scalpel. You didn't know how to fight, and this man looked like he was built out of rocks with his big size and muscles. But if you could get one cut into the right spot, you might just escape him.

“A scalpel?” he laughed at you, stepping closer without any fear “That's adorable.”

Holding the scalpel up with both hands you could see them shaking. The man noticed it too but didn't comment on it, but the look on his face was enough to tell you he found it amusing. With a couple of quick steps and a swipe of his hand, your tool got knocked out of your hands and onto the floor.

He gripped your wrist tightly, lifting you up by your arm without any trouble. You wanted to cry out from the pain, feeling like your arm was about to pop out of it's socket any moment, but you restrained that cry and did your best to glare that the man and kick at him. 

It was useless.

“What is a treat. What are you doing with the Kid pirates?” you tried struggling more, but it only proved to hurt you more so you tried calming down instead. “Are you the doctor of this crew?” you didn't answer “Or just a whore for the men?” you could feel your face heating up and decided to kick him once more, but he didn't seem to notice. “Or maybe, someone's treasure?”

With a quick movement that hurt you, he was able to throw you over his shoulder and began making his way back up to the deck. You could only hear some shouting and laughter upstairs, and with dread the outcome of the battle became clear to you.

You kicked, punched, struggled and screamed in the man's grip, trying to free yourself. There was no point, he wouldn't let go so easily and probably didn't even need to try and hold you with his strength.

“I found mooore!” the man sang as he stepped up on the deck. There were cheers around you, but non of them belonged to the Kid pirates. 

You were suddenly hit with a sense of vertigo as the man threw you off his shoulder and onto the floor. You landed painfully but tried to dismiss the pain to look around you. Dead bodied littered the deck, some of Kid's crew and some of the other. You could see a man dumping some bodies overboard. Close by, the surviving Kid pirates were seated in the floor, bound by when seemed to be black chains. You could spot Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire, and for a moment you had some hope that maybe you could all still survive.

You could see Killer tense up once your eyes landed on him, and you begged for his forgiveness through your eyes. He told you to hide. Had you observed the room before tidying up you could have hidden in another room.

“And who is thiiis...?” a new voice spoke, your head snapped to it, staring at the huge man in front of you. With lime green hair and sharp features, he easily stood out from the crowd. You quickly stood up and tried to back away, but then man who had dragged you there blocked your way.

“Found her hiding downstairs. Wouldn't really answer any of my questions.” the man behind you spoke.

“Well they certainly aren't just an ordinary crew member.” the one who you assumed to be the captain spoke, stepping closer to you and tilting his head as he observed you “Looks like they would snap like a twig. A doctor maybe?”

“Tried asking that, she wouldn't say.” the man behind you laughed.

“Hmm...” the captain crouched down in front of you, with his huge size he was now in eye level. He lifted his finger and placed it under your chin, lifting it so you would look him in the eyes. You pulled your head away, but he only reached out and gripped your chin to force it still. “A whore then?”

You tried pulling away again, more forcefully this time. However the captain only took a hold of your neck and lifted you off your feet. You cried out and gripped his arms to try holding yourself up and not snap your neck. Your feet kicked out, trying to find some ground, but it was fruitless as the man stood to his full height.

He turned to the Kid pirates and sneered at them. Walking closer he dumped you at their feet, and you quickly turned to get up, but was stopped when a foot was placed on your back and pushed you down. Your breath was not flowing as it should with the weight on your back and you clawed on the floor on pain.

“Well, who's is she?”

Kid glared up at the captain, still challenging him with his eyes even while defeated. Wire's eyes flickered between your face and the captains, sometimes looking to his side and Killer. Heat tried to get out of the restrains and you noted they couldn't be metal, since Kid would have easily been able to break them if they were. It had to be something that blocked his Devil Fruit powers. 

And Killer was staring right at you. His biceps were twitching from trying to get out of the chains, and his chest was heaving. There was a fear in his body language you had never expected to see, and it was all for you.

The ever calm Killer was finally showing some emotion.

“Yours, then.” the captain voiced, but you couldn't see whom he was looking at. He pressed more weight onto you and you cried out in pain. The air left your lungs and your ribs felt like they were about to crack. You desperately tried to get some air back into your lungs, but it was useless.

“Crushing her would be a bit anti-climactic, wouldn't it?” the captain asked and removed his foot. You quickly sucked in the much needed air, coughing and wheezing. “It would be much more theatrical to shower you in her blood, no?”

The captain suddenly gripped your hair and hoisted you to your knees. Facing the crew, you could see Killer trying to rush towards you on his knees, but couldn't as the chains stopped him. Kid, Wire and Heat struggled more once they say the knife in the captains hand. You were forced closer, right in front of Killer.

“I do love a tragic love story.” the captain said before placing the cold metal against your throat. You begged him not to, trying to struggle out of his hold, but he wouldn't yield. 

“Don't!” Killer's voice yelled out just as the captain pulled his hand back sharply, and suddenly Killers mask was covered in red. 

Your mind didn't register the pain at first. But once it hit, you wanted to scream, but couldn't. The blood was in your windpipes, and as you tried to breath you found yourself choking on blood. You could see Killer freezing for a moment, and then he struggled more violently. 

You could hear him shouting something, but it sounded so far away, drowned by the white noise that filled your ears. Kid also spat some insults, but you couldn't hear him either.

The man behind you held you by your hair, making sure Killer you look into your eyes until the very end. More and more blood poured out, and soon the pain faded and darkness were creeping into your eyes.

A part of your brain as trying to reassure you, telling you it's all good. But you were too terrified to listen to it.

You waited for the end, but it seemed to never come. Your body was twitching and sprouting blood, screaming in pain and begging for an end. _But it wouldn't come._

The Captain let your body fall to the floor, making sure you'd still face the Kid pirates and didn't bother to watch you any more. He laughed out, walking around the deck for a while, high fiving his own crew and cheering with them.

“So who will be next?!” he yelled out “I feel like I should leave the captain and first mate last, to be really dramatic.” his crew cheered, agreeing with him.

Seconds later, another crew member was pulled out in front of the crowd. He kept on a brave face, not showing any weakness or fear, and Kid felt proud to have such a man on his crew.

Killer didn't even bother to look up at who was next. His eyes were still on your body, twitching in front of him. Your eyes were filled with tears from the pain and fear, but you were still alive, even if death would be a salvation at that point. Killer wished he could do something, _anything_ to make the pain go away.

This crew member got a gun to his head, he waited for the trigger to be pulled, still not showing any fear.

But the captain never got to pull the trigger, as a loud gasp filled the air.

You jerked up, gasping and coughing blood that was still blocking your windpipes. There was a stillness between the two pirate crews as they watched the presumed dead wake up again. You tried to get up on your hands and knees, but fell back down again, coughing more. Looking around you, you were more confused than anyone on the ship. In fear of yourself, you tried to hasty get up, stumbling a bit before you got to your knees.

Your crazed eyes met Killer's mask. You couldn't read his emotions, but he sat still, like he was in shock. You didn't blame him.

You were suddenly pulled back and thrown to the middle of the deck by your hair and you squeaked at the pain. Your elbow hit the wood roughly, giving you an uncomfortable wound.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the pirate captain yelled, stalking around you. “A devil fruit?!”

“The Yomi-Yomi no Mi has already been eaten by one of the Strawhat pirates.” someone in the crew spoke.

“Then, what is this?!” the captain gestured at you where you lay on the deck, skin and clothes covered in your blood, but your throat healed. “Geher, knees!” the captain gestured to a crew member. The man stepped forward with a sledgehammer.

You tried getting to your feet, but was quickly knocked down by the captain. The Kid pirates were going berserk, trying to free themselves. You were guessing most of them were just following Kid's lead. The pirate, Geher, with the sledgehammer lifted his weapon above his head, intending to bring it down on your knee.

You screamed out as he was about to swing it, but were surprised when the man fell to the floor dead.

“Who did that?!” the still unnamed captain yelled out, looking around the crowd of pirates. The Kid pirates stilled, looking around as well, trying to spot if someone I the crew was still alive and hiding somewhere.

“It's enough now.” a new voice spoke up. The pirates turned around and backed away, noticing a new person behind them on the front of the ship. They created a path so their captain could face their foe.

Your breath hitched.

Your hands began to shake.

At the front of the ship stood a man dressed in an all black suit, head shaved clean of any hair and glasses on his nose that were fitting for a serial killer. In his hand was a plain black suitcase, but for some reason, you knew you didn't want him to open it.

“Hello again.” the man spoke as he looked you dead in the eyes. You whimpered, trying to crawl away backwards, not wanting to take your eyes off of him so he couldn't surprise you.

“Who are you?!” the pirate captain demanded to know, pointing a finger at the newly arrived man, leaving you to your own demise. The man didn't answer. “I'm talking to you--” the captain was cut off as he too suddenly fell to the deck dead. Rest of the pirates quickly drew their weapons.

You were startled when someone gripped your arm and hoisted you up to your feet. To your surprise it was Killer, his weapon ready in his other hand. The chains that had bound the Kid pirates seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

“Are you okay?” Killer asked quietly. You nodded at him, turning to look at the man again.

“It's time to go home now.” the man called out to you, beginning to walk closer. Pirates that attacked him died on the spot, and bullets shot at him went straight through, like he wasn't really there.

Killer pulled you behind him, standing on guard and ready to act if needed. You gripped onto his shirt, begging him not to do anything. Men and women were dropping like flies, and you didn't want Killer do be one of them.

“Please, please don't... Killer please don't...” your voice was quiet and desperate, but Killer held his ground.

“That's the man?” you knew he meant the man from your dreams, but you didn't answer. It seemed to be an answer enough for him.

Once the man was a couple of meters away he stopped. Kid, Wire and Heat next to you and Killer, all on guard. 

“Move aside, gentlemen.” the man spoke. Killer's body tensed and he refused to move. “It would be a shame to dispose of such fine aggressors.” when no one moved, the man simply moved his head slightly.

You suddenly darted forwards, like an invisible force had pulled you. Killer tried to stop you, but his reflexes had been too slow. You stopped 2 meters away from Killer and 2 meters ahead of you stood the man.

“(Y/N).” the man greeted you, you didn't greet him back. You wanted to run away from him, but your feet were planted firmly onto the deck, unable to move. By the sound of the cussing behind you, you guessed that was the case with everyone. “It's time to go home now.” he repeated his earlier words.

You shook your head.

The man's facial expression didn't change, but his voice did. Like a father talking to their child, the man sounded disappointed and scolding when he said your name.

“Do we need to start over? Just as you had began to show progress?”

You didn't answer, but you wanted to shake your head.

“Who are you?” the man asked.

“(Y/N).” you answer, as an automated machine.

“What are you?” for a moment you couldn't answer, the words stuck in your throat. You didn't want to say it, but you remember now as clear as day what the answer he seeked was.

“A malfunction.” you answer finally, choking slightly on your words. The man nodded at you.

“That's right. And what do we do to malfunctions?”

“Fix them.” you whimpered. You could hear Killer call out your name behind you, but you couldn't look away him.

_Never look away from him when he's talking._

“That's right.” the man spoke “So it's time to go home, so we can fix you some more.”

_“You're here so we can fix you.”_

_“If you behave well and cooperate, we'll be able to fix you faster and send you home.”_

_“If you misbehave, you'll be punished.”_

_“This QR-code will be a tracker, we'll be able to monitor you, get to your files fast, and use it for our research, with just a quick scan.”_

“I don't want to...” you told him, your body shaking from fear. You screamed out as a shock went through you, one that was much like the pain from your mark. Killer's voice rung out behind you in alarm. You fell to your knees in shock, but the pain quickly faded, only lasting a second or two.

“It's time to wake up now and come home.” the man's voice turned more demanding. 

_“You know the rules, patient. You misbehave, you get punished."_

“Time to wake up.” the man repeated, you felt your hand twitch and forced yourself to look away from the man and down at your hand. It was glitching, like a flawed hologram. “The session has ended.”

“I don't want to.” your voice was quiet and scared. Your mind was racing faster than ever, trying to grasp the situation. Pieces of memories began to flood back; the small room with a bed and toilet, the medication that was forced down your throat and _'therapy sessions'_ as they called them. “I don't want to!” you yelled, lifting your head to glare at the man with angry tears. “Leave me alone! You're wrong! You're wrong! I don't need to be fixed.”

The man let out a disappointed sigh, lifting his suitcase up and balancing it in while hand while opening it with another.

“Yet another failed session. I'm very disappointed in you.” a bright light in the suitcase illuminated the man's face, and dread filled your body, making your fingers cold and stomach curl.

“Let me stay here.” you begged “I'll be good with them.” the man shook his head in disappointment. 

“The fact that you think this is real only proves you need more healing.” the man looked at you and fear spread through your body.

“NO!” you yelled as he began turning the suitcase to show you its content. “DON'T!” you finally found the will power to move your legs, quickly turning around in hopes to outrun the light. Your fear filled eyes found the surface of Killers mask, focusing on it as you began to sprint.

It all felt so slow, as you moved towards him and him finally breaking free from the force holding him. The blade in his hand began spinning, ready to defend you as he ran to meat you halfway.

You felt a pull, and something wrapped around your head. Reality was catching up to you and you couldn't fight it off.

"(Y/N)!"

“KILLER!” you yelled for him, reaching out and seeing your hand glitch more and more until--

 

“Welcome back.”

You broke down into tears, sobs wrecking your body as you laid tied to a bed, a metal helmet being removed from your head by a nurse. The man next to you, Dr. Guérisseur people called him, usually in a flat voice and with a lifeless face. _French for healer_. He too was getting a helmet removed, this one looking more advanced. An admin helmet, you recalled, overpowering the subjects helmet.

“Put me back.” you begged him, your voice raspy. “Please, please put me back.”

“Reality simulation... Failed.” The man spoke, typing on his touch pad, not paying any attention to your desperation. “Patient unable to interpret reality.”

“Please doctor, I'm not ill! I'm not!” you tried to free yourself unsuccessfully. “I'm not ill! I'm normal, I'm normal I swear! Let me go please, I'll promise to be normal!” your wrist and ankles ached from the pressure as you tried more desperatly to free yourself.

“Patient status; disobedient, none coopretive.”

“Doctor!”

“Recommendation; Increase medication dose, stronger shock therapy and lobotomy session. Case of no change...”

“PUT ME BACK WITH HIM!”

“Lethal injection.”


End file.
